teen_wolf_mtvfandomcom-20200213-history
Shape Shifted
"Shape Shifted" is the second episode of Season Two of Teen Wolf. It was written by Andrew Cochran and directed by Russell Mulcahy. It is the fourteenth episode of the series overall, and premiered on June 4, 2012. Synopsis When Isaac's dad is killed, Isaac is arrested and there's a full moon coming. Scott and Derek check out his house while the Argent's send someone to the jail to deal with what they suspect is the town's newest werewolf. Meanwhile Jackson makes arrangements to film his first full moon since being bitten. Recap Cast Main Cast *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Crystal Reed as Allison Argent *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin *Colton Haynes as Jackson Whittemore Guest Cast *JR Bourne as Chris Argent *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall *Orny Adams as Coach Bobby Finstock *Michael Hogan as Gerard Argent *Daniel Sharman as Isaac Lahey *Stephen Lunsford as Matt Daehler *Eaddy Mays as Victoria Argent *John Wesley Shipp as Mr. Lahey Co-Staring *Keahu Kahuanui as Danny Mahealani *Adam Fristoe as Adrian Harris *Christian Taylor as Principal Thomas *Noree Victoria as Night Officer Uncredited *Marvin Duerkholz as Cody *David Elson as Kanima *William Gerber as Lacrosse Player *Bradford Haynes as Deputy Bungalon *Will Jeziorski as Lacrosse Player *Jason Roach as Hitman Quotes :Stiles: What's your plan? :Derek: To... distract her. :Stiles: Oh yeah? How? By punching her in the face? :Derek: By talking to her. :Stiles: All right, give me a sample. What are you going to open with?... :doesn't say anything :Stiles: Dead silence. That should work beautifully. Any other ideas? :Derek: Thinking about punching you in the face... ---- :Coach: McCall! You come out of that goal one more time, and you'll be doing suicide runs until you die. It'll be the first ever suicide run that actually end in a suicide. ---- :Coach: Stilinski! What the hell is wrong with your friend? :Stiles: Well, he's failing two classes, he's a little socially awkward, and if you look closely his jaw line is a little uneven. :Coach: Huh, interesting. ---- :Coach: a bunch of chains fall out of Stiles' locker Part of me wants to ask. The other part of me says knowing will be more disturbing than any I could ever imagine. So... I'm gonna walk away. ---- :Scott: I swear I don't have the urge to maim and kill you. :Stiles: You know, you say that now. But then the full Moon goes up and out come the fangs and the claws and there's a lot of howling and screaming and running everywhere, OK? It's very stressful on me! So yes, I'm still locking you up. ---- :Stiles: Derek stops a werewolf from attacking How did you do that? :Derek: I'm the Alpha. ---- :Danny: Scot knocks him over and sniffs him It's Armani. :Scott: What? :Danny: My aftershave. Armani. :Scott: Oh. It's nice. ---- :Sheriff: You're telling me that you knew Isaac's father was hitting him? :Jackson: Hitting him? He was kicking the crap out of him. :Sheriff: Did you ever say anything to anyone? A teacher, parents, anyone? :Jackson: Nope. It's not my problem. :Sheriff: No, no, of course not. You know, it's funny that the kids getting beaten up are always the ones who least deserve it. ---- :Allison: You really don't remember anything? :Lydia: They called it a fugue state, which is basically a way of saying "We have no idea why you can't remember running through the woods naked for two days." But personally, I don't care. I lost nine pounds. :Allison: to enter the school Are you ready for this? :Lydia: Please. It's not like my aunt's a serial killer. :soon as they step inside everyone turns and stares :Allison: Maybe it's the nine pounds. ---- :Chris: I haven't been in history class for awhile, but I'm pretty sure straight-up genocide hasn't worked out too often. ---- :Scott: You saw the lacrosse thing today. :Derek: Yeah. :Scott: Did it look that bad? :Derek: Yeah. ---- :Victoria: Are you aware there's been an alarming drop in academic achievement and test scores over the past few semesters? :Principal: Excuse me? :Victoria: It's led the parents of Beacon Hills to the unfortunate conclusion that you may no longer be suited to the position of school principal. :Principal: You can't fire me! :Victoria: True. But we can torture you. ---- :Coach: McCall! The position's goal keeper. Not goal abandoner. Soundtrack *True Romance - Citizens! *Dream About Changing - Sally Seltmann *Underneath My Skin - Stella Project *Party Down - Envy *Like Wolves - David Condos *Hooligans (Extended Mix) - Don Diablo & Example Category:Season Two Episodes